


[Podfic] Prude

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [48]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Rose Emily (toomuchplor) for having blanket permission and letting me play with their stories <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Prude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/356692) by [Rose Emily (toomuchplor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/Rose%20Emily). 



> Thanks to Rose Emily (toomuchplor) for having blanket permission and letting me play with their stories <3

Prude

By: Rose Emily (toomuchplor)

 

2:01

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bSmallville%5d%20Prude.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
